Talk:Degrassi: Next Class (Season 17)/@comment-28209846-20161107194023/@comment-27701454-20161120201703
I have a feeling it will either be a couple who isn't together yet or not a couple at all. I think it will be sort of spur-of-the-moment sex and neither remembers to think about birth control, and/or else really terrible communication (a la Craig/Manny). I think that even if Zig and Zoe did have actual intercourse when they "fooled around" in the woods (which I don't think they did), enough time has passed that Zoe would already have found out if she was pregnant, and plus she's already got a lot on her plate storyline-wise with the self-harm and probably coming out and inevitably dating/crushing on someone. Zig and Maya have gotten a lot better at sexual communication and Zig seems decently good about condom usage, and since they've had sex before he should definitely know how to put one on properly. The other couples right now are Triles, Hunter/Yael, and Shiny, right? Well, obviously we can take Triles out of the candidacy here. I find it hard to picture them putting Hunter and Yael in that position, although it is a possibility since Yael hasn't really gotten much of a storyline yet. Shiny would be another possibility since it would definitely cause a lot of issues for Shay with her sports aspirations and working out, but we've already deconstructed the idea that normally responsible people wouldn't make that mistake with Claire so I don't see them as bringing much to the table that previous pregnancy storylines haven't already done. If they were going to look at it from a racial lens bringing out the way people would react, then it would probably make more sense to have Shay go through with the pregnancy (keep the baby or adoption) so we could see more reactions than just like the doctors'. Oh, and there's Jonah/Frankie, but like Zaya, I'm hoping that since they've done it before they should be knowledgeable enough to prevent an accidental pregnancy. Now, one place that as far as I can remember Degrassi has not gone is a character conceiving from rape. I kind of don't really want another too-soon-abandoned rape storyline anymore than I want ''another ''pregnancy storyline, but at least that would add something new. I think that's a possibility but probably a slim one. I don't have any particular reason for finding it slim though, except that the accidental pregnancy storylines are usually to drive home a message about safe sex and obviously if you're being raped you aren't likely to have any say in that. Most likely, I think it will be a hook-up, actually. Just a hunch. I'm not sure who. The male character may or may not be anyone important, or who we already know, but I'm guessing the female would be someone we already know. Somehow I see it as a situation Frankie could end up in, of all the current girls? Though Lola has yet to get a big storyline and has a lot to her left to be explored, so maybe it will be her.